


Till Death Do Us Apart

by nattalia97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Runaway, Witchcraft, Witches, all in Au, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattalia97/pseuds/nattalia97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't recall running away with a stranger who was wanted to be killed. He doesn't recall being wanted, either. This is how everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Apart

He’s been running for what seemed like ages. Changkyun was one of the town’s suspected witches or “devil worshiper”, but he was just a good kid that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. All he remembered before he was running was talking two other guys that were just like him. Or so he believed…

_“Thanks for meeting us here.” one of them said. They were dressed in royal purple cloaks with black trimming. The same exact one that Changkyun had. The same one he was given once he had the honor to own one. The duo had their hoods on, covering their faces. They met in an alleyway where they asked for Changkyun to exchange information about the rest of the witches that were in town._

_At first, Changkyun didn’t trust them. His gut told him there was something off about these witches, but instead of trusting his instinct, he met with them. He noticed their attire and suddenly had a burst of joy, recognizing that they part of his clan… what was left of it. Changkyun still had to keep his guard up and protect himself at all costs. He didn't dare to take off his cloak to reveal his face._

_“Let’s get to the point of why we are here. What answers do you want?” Changkyun spat._

_“We told you what we want to know.” The first one exclaimed._

_“Forgive me, do remind me, since my memory is a bit hazy.” Changkyun gives his apologies, still suspecting something off about the men._

_“The witches. There’s a clan in this town, right?” The second one asks, curiosity filled in his tone._

_Changkyun bit his tongue back, but he found himself nodding._

_“Where are they? We… want to meet with them.”_

_“That’s a good question. I’ve been trying to get into contact with them myself, but I’ve had no such luck. Surely a couple of witches like you can find them, after all, we are from the same clan.” Changkyun smiled innocently._

_“What clan are you from?” They inquired, a suspicious tone hinted at Changkyun, which made the young witch confused. He thought that he would be reunited with his lost brothers._

_“Hey youngling. Answer the question. What clan are you from?”_

_“T-The X Clan…” He gulped._

_The two guys looked at each other and nodded, looking back at Changkyun._

_They removed their hoods swiftly and Changkyun was sure that they were army men, who took out every single witch or anyone associated with dark magic. Changkyun ran… he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the soldiers yelling, but he didn’t expect to be shot at it._

_He looked back and saw the soldiers pointing two rifles at him, firing at will. The bullets were getting close, hitting close to Changkyun’s feet. He didn’t want to expose himself for what he was, but he didn’t want to die at the hands of the government. There was no other choice._

_Changkyun stopped running and turned to soldiers, using his magic to turn their rifles against them. The soldiers dropped the weapons, Changkyun focusing on taking out the enemy. THey both gasped in surprise at the sudden action. He lifted them into the air using one of his spells and threw them across the road._

_Changkyun ran… and that was that._

It had been a few hours since he had ran away from the men disguised in cloaks, completely out of breath and tired. He was mainly walking around the city, stalling to think of a plan of escaping, so that if any of them followed him, he would be ready. Changkyun did not dare to hide in his home, afraid that they might follow him or end up finding him there. He found an abandoned store, deciding to stay there for the night and using it as a sanctuary. As he walks slowly to the abandoned store, he sees someone running out of an alleyway, limping in the process.

Changkyun takes a few seconds to process whether this person would endanger him or befriend him. He sees the limping stranger out of breath, desperation shown in his face. He was running away from something or someone, a backpack slung around his shoulder.

Changkyun carefully approaches the stranger, “Hey sir, are you alright?”

He walks closer up to the stranger, seeing the shock and distress on his face, and he pulls out a gun from his belt buckle.

“Whoa! Wait! Don’t shoot, I can help you!” Changkyun wails in panic, raising his hands in the air.

“How could I trust you, hmm? You see,” the stranger chuckles softly. “I was just trying to run away right now from a group of people that I never want to be involved with again. How… how could I possibly know if you are or are not one of them?” The stranger asks, fear evident in his voice.

“I’m not, in fact, I’ve actually been running away from some people too.” He tells the stranger, persistently.

The stranger scoffs at him. “Prove it.” All Changkyun could think about was _how in the hell_ would he prove that he was just being chased? Then he remembered.

He was a witch, after all. He had the abilities that no average human could ever have.

“Do you have a match?” Changkyun asks, sniffling his nose. The stranger furrows his eyebrows and pulls out a lighter from his pocket, handing it to Changkyun.

“Uh, I guess this’ll work. Thanks.” Changkyun picks up a dead leaf off the floor, flicking the lighter on, burning the edge of the leaf so it could set on fire.

He mumbles a spell under his breath, releasing the leaf as it expands in the air. As it gusts up into the air, a memory plays off the event that happened to him not too long ago, starting from meeting up with the men.

The stranger’s mouth opens in shock, not expecting such a scene to happen out of nowhere as he watches the images flash. Soon it disappears, evaporating into the night.

 “So you think because you showed me some of your Harry Potter skills, I would believe you?” The stranger sneers.

Changkyun gets a little offended at the statement.

“I mean, if that’s how you see it… sure. And yeah, because that’s what happened to me not so long ago.” he croaks. The stranger sighed, eyes closing and he rolls his neck around, cracking it.

“So you’re telling me that you’re a witch? From what clan?” The stranger limps closer to Changkyun.

In the light of the streetlights, he sees that this man is not much older than him, it appears in the wrinkles on his face. He has light brown hair and a small button nose, that makes him look kind of ethereal.

“I’d rather not tell you. Who were you running from?” Changkyun looks down, wondering why he was trying to get the stranger to talk to him.

“I’d rather not tell you,” The stranger mocks. “Let’s just say I’m running away just like how you are.”

Changkyun nods at that, agreeing with his statement. Changkyun bites his lip, debating to offer help to the stranger. He notes that the stranger is still kind of limping and he is curious as to why he was limping.

“Why are you limping?” He ponders, after a moment of silence. The stranger flinches and looks down at his leg. There was a piece of a shirt wrapped around his leg, covering the wound.

“I was shot. Are you gonna use your wizardry skills to heal me?” he pestered.

Changkyun also noted the irritation in the stranger’s voice, but he decided to be nice and help him. He licked his lips, and then thinks about the healing potion he had used in the past. It was his clan’s secrecy. A healing potion, made from blue delphinium.

“Alright… I’ll help you… but first, tell me your name.” He demands. The stranger gives him a chaste smile.

“Yoo Kihyun. You are?” Kihyun introduces himself.

Changkyun takes a deep breath, not thinking about what he could have possibly gotten himself into.

 “Lim Changkyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is gonna be lit af. jk. idk how it's gonna be. this is influenced on the all in mv. (which i hope u have all seen). feedback is appreciated and i hope u all enjoy this fic that nat and i are writing!! :,)


End file.
